El veneno que corre por mis venas
by Cam-tz
Summary: Quiero besarte pero tus labios están llenos de veneno. Tu veneno y el que te ha inyectado Ginny Weasley. [H&Hr]CAPITULO FINAL.
1. Capítulo uno

**El veneno que corre por mis venas**

El sol entraba tímidamente por las ventanas del apartamento que, a pesar de su sencillez, no dejaba de ser muy acogedor. El día prometía ser muy agradable y los primeros sonidos de las madrugadoras aves se escuchaban a lo lejos.

En la habitación principal, dormía plácidamente una joven de unos veinte años. Las sábanas cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo y sólo quedaba al descubierto su delicado rostro junto con una enmarañada y peculiar cabellera castaña. No se le podía adivinar el color de sus ojos ya que estaban completamente cerrados pero sus labios formaban una extraña curva que delataba la tristeza que cada día iba destrozando su corazón, al igual que un veneno letal que actúa lentamente.

Repentinamente, un sonido verdaderamente molesto interrumpió su sueño. La joven se despertó con un sobresalto. "No, ahora no. Yo quiero seguir durmiendo."-murmuró.

Trató de ignorar el "ring" del objeto pero éste no paraba de insistir. Con un bufido, se incorporó sobre la cama y contestó el teléfono.

-Diga- dijo con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Hola Hermione¡Pero que poco ánimo por dios¡No me digas que estabas durmiendo¿Acaso se te olvidó todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy día?

Era Luna Weasley la que hablaba. Luna se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Hermione desde que…, bueno eso ahora no viene al caso. ¿Quién diría que la soñadora y curiosa Luna enamoraría al hambriento y pelirrojo mejor amigo de la castaña? Y eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido. Hace ya algunos meses que la pareja vivía felizmente casada. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la energía de su mejor amiga. Por unos instantes se detuvo a pensar que día era. Dio un respingo. "Por dios, es verdad. Lo he olvidado. Supongo que ahora no me importa tanto como me importaba hace unos meses."-se dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-No Luna, no lo he olvidado. Pero sabes¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día, si? Lo que pasa es que realmente no tengo ánimo.

- ¡Hermione Jane Granger! No me vengas con eso ahora. Ya hablamos del tema. No puedes seguir así. ¡Además hoy es tu cumpleaños¡Qué mejor día para empezar de nuevo sin él!-exclamó Luna, agregando al final un poco de malicia que la castaña no pudo notar.

-Supongo que no me queda opción¿no? No vas a desistir. Déjame desayunar, asearme y vestirme.- le respondió Hermione con un suspiro.

- ¡Muy bien! Pero no te demores, te paso a buscar en una hora. Un beso.

"Luna, Luna, Luna. Nunca cambiarás. Será mejor que me dé prisa."

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¡Harry, hombre! Tanto tiempo¿Cómo has estado?- dijo un radiante Ron.

-Bien, no me quejo. Por fin Luna te enseñó a usar el teléfono, me alegro.- le respondió el ojiverde tratando de sonar animado, ya era la quinta vez en la semana que el pelirrojo lo abordaba.

-Oye, hace meses que no nos vemos. Siempre está mi hermana como excusa.- replicó Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Tú sabes que no es así Ron. He estado muy ocupado, con mucho trabajo. De verdad lo siento. Sé que debería ser más atento, acabas de emprender tu vida de casado y yo no te he apoyado. Ah, por cierto, mándale mis saludos a Luna.- argumentó Harry, cruzando los dedos para que eso bastara. No quería seguir evitando a su mejor amigo, pero **ese** día no quería verlo. Cualquier otro día menos **ese**.

-Si Harry, no voy a negarlo. Desde la boda que no nos vemos. De hecho no has visto la casa. ¡Si amigo, compramos una casa! Grande, con jardín, con una habitación de huéspedes para acoger a nuestros padres. Sabemos que nos anticipamos, pero no queríamos comprarla más tarde, queremos niños pronto.- dijo el pelirrojo para causar cargo en la conciencia del ex Gryffindor.

-Está bien, está bien. Supongo que el trago que me prometiste la última vez sigue en pie¿no?- Harry sabía que no le quedaba opción.

-Si, por supuesto. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

"Odio esa manía que Luna le enseñó a su esposo para colgar tan bruscamente el teléfono". Gruñó el ojiverde.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¡Ves Herm que no fue tan terrible! Yo opino que lo mejor fue el masaje. O ya sé, la tartaleta de fresas. Ya me confundí porque también me encanta el color de mis uñas y mi nuevo vestido.- exclamó una sonriente Luna.

-Si, tienes razón. No estuvo tan mal.-Hermione dejó de caminar, para llamar la atención de su amiga- ¿Luna?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por este increíble regalo de cumpleaños.-le dijo de todo corazón la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-De nada. Por ti cualquier cosa. Sobre todo para que seas feliz de una buena vez por todas, no me gusta verte triste. Menos por culpa de él, por muy amigo de Ron que sea y por muy amigo tuyo que haya sido.-le reclamó la rubia.

-Yo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.-respondió la ex Gryffindor, provocando que su mirada se volviera melancólica.

-¡Pero todavía falta lo mejor! Ya casi llegamos a la casa.-se exclamó emocionada la rubia.

"Luna, si no fuera por ti yo estaría sola en este mundo. Totalmente sola."

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Wow, Ron. La casa es preciosa. Te felicito.

-Gracias.-respondió con una sonrisa- Sabía que te gustaría. Ves que valía la pena venir.

-Si, discúlpame -se apenó Harry- no he sido un buen amigo.

-No, tonterías. Herrar es humano. Te perdono hermano.- Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro- Cambiando de tema, disculpa que lo mencione pero me preocupan¿Has hablado con Hermione desde…?

-No.- lo cortó Harry de manera muy fría.

-¡Pero Harry! Ustedes fueron mejores amigos por casi diez años. No pueden echar por la borda toda su amistad por el malentendido ocurrido en los últimos meses.-Le recalcó indignado el pelirrojo.

-¡No me mires así! Es ella la que tiene el problema.-se defendió el ojiverde.

-No hablemos más del asunto. Tú ya sabes cual es mi opinión sobre el tema. Por cierto, tengo algo muy interesante que mostrarte en el sótano. Ya verás, te va a encantar.

"Afortunadamente Ron, todavía eres como un niño".

Harry estaba muy equivocado. Quizás Ron se estaba comportando de manera más adulta que la castaña y el pelinegro juntos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Luna, tu casa es maravillosa. Ya puedo imaginarme a tu ejército pelirrojo corriendo por el jardín.

-¿Verdad que sí? Era la indicada.-dijo la ex Ravenclaw con esos típicos ojos soñadores.

La castaña tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Me alegro que Ron te haya encontrado y se haya dado cuenta de la increíble persona que eres. Se merecen la felicidad que tienen.

-Herm.-murmuró dulcemente la rubia- tú también eres una persona maravillosa, te mereces ser feliz y lo conseguirás.

"Eso pensaba yo…"

**Flash Back**

_Hermione estaba acalorada por la emoción y tenía las mejillas un poco más sonrosadas. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. "¿Dónde se metió? Tengo que verlo ahora."_

_Era su última semana en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería y la castaña estaba lista para tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. O eso creía ella._

_Se lo diría, después de tanto tiempo. "Pero¿Cómo lo haré?"- se decía mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo. Finalmente lo encontró. Igual de acalorado y ansioso que ella. "Se ve tan lindo así."- pensó._

_-¡Harry!_

_-¡Herm!- se exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

_Se echaron a reír a carcajadas._

_-Te estaba buscando, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- dijo el ojiverde sin contener la alegría._

_-¿De verdad? Yo también.-se exclamó la castaña._

_-Tú primero.-le respondió animado el Gryffindor._

_-No. Tú primero, te ves demasiado ansioso, tiene que se importante.-se apresuró a contestar la ojimiel._

_-Como siempre tienes mucha razón y no voy a desobedecerte.-le dijo divertido- Verás, somos amigos desde que entramos a Hogwarts y seguimos siéndolo ahora que estamos terminando nuestros estudios aquí, nunca había sentido con nadie el vínculo que siento contigo. De verdad que eres una gran amiga Herm._

_Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa._

_-Es por eso muy importante decirte-continúo Harry- que soy una de las personas más felices del mundo mágico, al anunciarte, que estoy saliendo con Ginny._

"_Y fue ahí cuando mi mundo se cayó. No podía articular ni una sola palabra. No podía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte para él. No podía ser egoísta."_

_-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado sin palabras. ¿No te alegras?- preguntó un casi decepcionado Gryffindor._

_-No, al contrario. Sólo que me has sorprendido, eso es todo. "Contrólate." Y la castaña le dio un cálido abrazo. "El último tal vez"._

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Tierra llamando a mi mejor amiga¿Herms, estás todavía aquí?

-Si, si Luna. Perdón. Me quedé pensando.

-No importa. He decidido darte mi última parte de tu sorpresa cumpleañera.-dijo animadamente la ex Ravenclaw.

-¿Más todavía?

-Si. Por favor sígueme.-añadió triunfalmente Luna.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Luna, por qué tengo bajar hasta ahí?

-Ya verás.-le gritó la rubia maliciosamente.

Repentinamente, la castaña escuchó como la puerta del sótano de la casa de la reciente pareja Weasley, se cerraba con llave.

"Diablos".

-¡Luna, por favor, déjame salir¡No estoy de ánimo para bromas!- gritó eufóricamente la castaña.

-No nos van a dejar salir.-murmuró alguien a sus espaldas.

Hermione se sobresaltó y un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo. "No puede ser."

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, Potter?!- la rabia de la ojimiel había explotado, a la vez que una sensación de vértigo que sólo** él** podía producir.

-Así que ahora ya no me llamas por mi nombre, muy bien Granger.

A Hermione le dolió tremendamente la forma glacial en que había dicho su apellido. "Y pensar que yo lo amaba". "¿Amabas? Tu sabes perfectamente que lo sigues amando." "Mentira". "¿O si?"

-No contestaste mi pregunta.- le contra atacó la castaña tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-Pues muy simple, lo mismo que tú.-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No te creo.-escupió Hermione.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?!- explotó el ex Gryffindor.

-¿Mi problema¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- se indignó la también ex Gryffindor.

Hermione aprovechó ese incómodo silencio para observar a Harry. ¿Por dónde partir? Seguía prácticamente igual que hace un par de meses. La castaña no podía creer cuanto había cambiado desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Vio como dejaba de ser un adolescente. Aunque esto le produjera cierta melancolía al percatarse que ya no eran unos niños, algo en su interior hervía al pensar en el Harry adulto. Era una sensación nueva, aterradora y deliciosa a la vez. Hermione no podía explicar ni descrbirla. Lo único que no había cambiado mucho era su indomable pelo negro. Hasta sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se habían vuelto más profundos. "Ese mar esmeralda que me hace decir sí a todo. ¡No! Saca eso de tu cabeza."

-¿Qué tanto miras, Granger?- se exclamó Harry tratando de sonar enfadado pero por dentro sentía un pequeño calor en el fondo del estómago que crecía rápidamente.

-Nada. Sólo miraba el desastre que te has convertido desde que estás con Ginny.- Eso era golpe bajo y Hermione lo sabía.

-¿Yo? Por favor, por lo menos ando con alguien.-Harry dio en el blanco.

-No puedo creer lo envenenado que estás.-le recalcó fríamente la castaña mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

Poison

Veneno

**Your cruel device **

Tu cruel artimaña

**Your blood like ice**

Tu sangre como el hielo

**One look could kill**

Una mirada podría matar  
**  
My pain your thrill**

Mi dolor, tu ilusión

Harry por un momento se sintió mal y quiso tocar el hombro de su antes mejor amiga. ¿O todavía la consideraba como tal? Ésta se hizo levemente a un lado. La confianza no es la misma. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño. "¿Cómo llegamos hasta este punto?" Estaba cada vez más hermosa pero se le notaba muy afectada por algo…

"¿Qué he hecho?"

-Herm…yo. No sé que te pasa. Antes hablábamos.-le dijo un apenado Harry.

-¿Te ablandaste ahora? Tú lo dijiste: antes. Todo cambió Harry, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Mientras estés con ella yo no puedo hablar contigo como antes. ¿No lo entiendes?-Hermione se había tranquilizado.

Harry se sentó junto a ella.

-Herm, hemos hablado sobre eso un millón de veces. Además no trates así a Ginny, todavía es mi novia.

-¡Exacto! Puedes seguir siendo feliz con ella y a mi dejas tranquila. Te libero de tu cargo de conciencia por dejarme botada.-le respondió secamente.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
**

Quiero amarte, pero mejor no tocar

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
**

Quiero abrazarte, pero mis sentidos dicen que pare

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
**

Quiero besarte, pero lo quiero demasiado

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
**

Quiero saborearte pero tus labios son veneno de serpiente

**You're poison running through my veins  
**

Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas

"Diablos. Ya no quiero seguir escuchándolo. ¡¿Qué no ve que me hace daño?! No puedo resistir sus ojos, ni sus labios. ¡Harry deja ya de mirarme!"

-Hermione, yo te conozco. Eso no es todo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ya es tarde Harry. Ya no vale la pena.-le respondió apenada, era muy duro revivirlo.

-¡Yo no quiero perderte! Y lo estoy haciendo. No lo puedo arreglar si tu no me dices qué es lo que te pasa.-El ex Gyffindor estaba desconcertado.

-¡Me perdiste el día que la elegiste a ella!

La castaña había comenzado a sollozar.

**Your mouth so hot**

Tu boca tan caliente

**  
Your web I'm caught**

Tu telaraña, estoy atrapada

**  
Your skin so wet**

Tu piel tan mojada**  
**

**Black lace on sweat**

Lencería negra sudada

-¡¿De verdad quieres saber?!- exclamó la ojimiel entre un sollozo y otro- Está bien. ¿Te acuerdas hace cuatro meses, la llamada que te hice?

-Si. Me acuerdo perfectamente.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Si? Diga._

_-¿Harry?-la voz de la castaña se escuchaba temblorosa._

_-Si Herm. ¿Qué pasa? Suenas muy mal.- preguntó un extrañado pelinegro._

_-Yo…-Hermione no pudo más y se echó a llorar._

_-Tranquila, no llores. Puedes contármelo.-dijo dulcemente Harry para consolarla._

_-¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento por favor?-suplicó la ex Gryffindor._

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Sí, significaría mucho para mí.-respondió una abatida Hermione._

_El ojiverde suspiró. Esto estaba complicado._

_-Lo siento, Herms. No puedo. Con Ginny estamos saliendo hacia el aeropuerto, el avión sale en una hora.- dijo apenado Harry._

_-Oh, lo siento. No quería molestarte. Que tengas un buen viaje.-Esto último la castaña lo dijo secamente, colgando enseguida, dejando a su mejor amigo atónito._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Harry…-la ojimiel lo miró directamente a los ojos- ese día te llamé para que vinieras a mi apartamento porque…

Hermione tragó saliva.

-…acababan de morir mis padres.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Ya lo comprendía. Sintió que el pecho se le desgarraba. Su amiga siempre había estado para él pero él no había estado ahí ese día para ella.

-Yo nunca te pido nada, Harry. Ese día lo hice porque te necesitaba y mucho. En cambio, elegiste tomar tu avión con…con tu novia.-agregó lo último fríamente.

Hermione iba a seguir hablando pero unos labios la detuvieron. "Sus labios". Cuanto había soñado con esos labios, cuanto los había esperado y añorado. Ahora que ella había renunciado a ellos para siempre, en el momento más inesperado, habían vuelto a aparecer. Sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, la castaña correspondió el beso como si no fuera a dar otro beso en su vida. Al principio fue suave y tímido. Pero los dos se reconocieron y poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo. Sentía como Harry la buscaba, ahí dentro. Se dejó llevar por la magia, al igual que se dejó llevar en ese último abrazo. Hermione podía sentir la esencia del ojiverde, su sabor, incluso creyó haber llegado hasta su alma y por un segundo imaginó que Harry la amaba.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
**

Oigo tu llamada y es una aguja que pincha

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
**

Quiero hacerte daño sólo por oírte gritar mi nombre

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
**

No quiero tocarte, pero estás bajo mi piel

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
**

Quiero besarte pero tus labios son veneno de serpiente

**You're poison running through my veins  
**

Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas

Finalmente, el aire fue necesario y tuvieron que separarse. En ese instante Hermione volvió a la realidad. Había correspondido al beso de Harry. "Ahora el veneno de Ginny corre por mis venas. Maldita sea mi debilidad."

**Running deep inside my veins**

Corriendo por lo más profundo de mis venas

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

Veneno ardiendo muy adentro en mis venas

**One look could kill**

Una mirada podría matar

**My pain your thrill**

Mi dolor tu ilusión

-Harry lo siento. Esto está mal. Yo tengo que olvidarte.-musitó desconcertada la castaña.

-¡Pero Hermione no te vayas! Arreglemos las cosas…

-No Harry. Yo no puedo verte y ni estar contigo mientras sigas siendo el novio de Ginny Weasley.

En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se abrió. Hermione salió corriendo a través de ella, sin darle explicación alguna a Harry ni a sus amigos. Sabía que se había descuidado y que ahora no podría olvidarlo pero de todas formas no se arrepentía de que Harry la hubiera besado. En el fondo, lo amaba y siempre lo haría.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaa!! bueno aquí está mi segundo fic. Más bien el song fic que había prometido. La canción se llama "Poison" del grupo "Groove Coverage", esta es la versión que me inspiró. No es la original, está es eléctronica o techno, como prefieran. Espera que las haya gustado porque me encantó escribir este fic. Al principio pensé en que fuera un oneshot pero después me bajó la duda, tengo una continuación en mente, pero no estoy segura. Decidí que la decisión la toman ustedes. Si desean la continuación me lo pueden decir en los reviews ya?? Si no, dejo la historia así. Espero otra vez que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias de antemano por leer.

Un beso a todos y espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos, acepto de todo.

Saludoos!!

Cam-tz

**P.D: reviews porfaaa!!!** **Me harán muy feliz!!!**


	2. Capítulo dos: Más allá

****

**Capítulo dos: Más allá de las palabras**

_En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se abrió. Hermione salió corriendo a través de ella, sin darle explicación alguna a Harry ni a sus amigos. Sabía que se había descuidado y que ahora no podría olvidarlo pero de todas formas no se arrepentía de que Harry la hubiera besado. En el fondo, lo amaba y siempre lo haría._

Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil. Lo que le había dicho Hermione lo había dejado anonadado. "¿Ella tiene que olvidarme¿Qué no puede verme ni estar conmigo mientras yo esté con Ginny? No entiendo nada. Al menos que…No, imposible."

Inconcientemente, el ojiverde posó un dedo sobre sus labios, en donde, hacía tan solo unos minutos, Hermione había posado los suyos. El ex Gryffindor aún podía sentir su sabor y al pensar en ello un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Lo que la castaña había provocado en él, nunca nadie lo había logrado. Ni siquiera Ginny, con la cual llevaba una relación desde hacía casi tres años. Hermione lo había hecho sentir seguro, feliz y completo. "¡Pero que estoy pensando! Por supuesto que Ginny me hace sentir aún más seguro, feliz y completo. El beso con Hermione fue un arrebato de pasión, nada más. Es más, Ginny me hace sentir…, quiero decir que Ginny me hace sentir…, en serio ella me hace sentir…" Harry no podía expresarlo porque por más que buscara en su interior no encontraba nada que lo aferrara a la pelirroja. "He olvidado como Ginny me hace sentir. ¡Pero no importa¡Eso es sólo un detalle, porque una misma persona puede provocar distintos sentimientos y en diferentes momentos con un beso! Pero lo que no he olvidado es el sabor de los besos de Ginny. Sus labios saben a…, como decirlo, sus labios saben a muchas cosas…, tienen un sabor muy peculiar como a…" Sin embargo, el ojiverde tampoco podía recordarlo. La castaña había embriagado todo su ser. "¡Por supuesto que estoy envenenado¡Es ella, Hermione, la que ha provocado todo esto! Sólo por venganza."

Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry no se había percatado que los dueños de casa, o sea Ron y Luna habían bajado al sótano y lo miraban divertidos ya que hacía más de quince minutos que tenía su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Harry, hermano¿Cómo esperas contarnos todo lo sucedido si todavía tienes tu dedo pegado a tu boca?- se burló Ron.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó.

-¿Ah, qué cosa?-súbitamente el ex Gryffindor recordó por qué estaba en el sótano. Se levantó bruscamente y quiso tirarse sobre su mejor amigo para estrangularlo¡lo había manipulado! Pero Luna fue más rápida y se interpuso entre éste y su esposo.

-No Harry, tú no pones ni un solo dedo sobre el Sargento de mi ejército pelirrojo.-exclamó orgullosa la rubia.

Los dos ex Gryffindor la miraban extrañados, bueno, no mucho, de todas formas seguía siendo Lunática pero con nuevo apellido.

-Harry, no tienes como negarlo, lo vimos y oímos TODO.- el pelirrojo puso mucho énfasis sobre esto último.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?-preguntó furioso el ojiverde.

-Por supuesto-dijo tranquilamente Luna-te dije que mejor sargento que mi Ronald no hay.

-Traidores-murmuró Harry- Ustedes sabían muy bien que yo no tenía nada que aclarar con ella.

-Mmmm. Aclarar sí, pero parece que ganas de besarse sobraban.-se exclamó con una carcajada Ron.

-Soldado Potter, sargento Weasley: tranquilos.-dijo divertida la ex Ravenclaw- ¿Por qué no subimos, nos tomamos un trago y hablamos tranquilamente sobre lo ocurrido?

-Por mi está bien. ¿Tiene alguna objeción soldado?-preguntó Ron alargando especialmente la última palabra.

Harry comenzó a enrojecer a causa de la furia y sólo soltó un bufido. Al parecer no era sólo un soldado, sino que además era un prisionero de guerra en suelo enemigo.

Por lo menos, Harry no tenía que pasar la vergüenza de tener que contarles con lujo detalle la historia de su encuentro con Hermione ya que Ron y Luna lo habían visto y escuchado todo. Sin embargo, la parejita "militar" feliz quería jugar a la psicología.

-Harry¿No te das cuenta que el enfado de Hermione tiene fundamentos? Mal que mal eres su mejor amigo y ella te llamó pidiéndote que vinieras porque estaba mal. ¡Por Merlín, Harry, habían muerto sus padres!-concluyó Ron.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Pero de eso yo sólo me enteré hace dos horas. Eso no me lo dijo por teléfono.-argumentó el ojiverde, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ese no es el punto. Ella nunca llama pidiendo ayuda. O sea, uno asume que si llama ES importante. Además Harry, Herm te llamó a ti antes que a nosotros dos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó extrañado Harry y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaron por un momento- bueno, eso no es mi culpa, ella sabía perfectamente que me iba de viaje.

-Eres testarudo¿no?-bufó Ron- Ella esperaba que como mejor amigo acudieras en su ayuda a pesar de tu viaje.

-Mejor cambiemos de estrategia. ¿Qué sentiste cuando Hermione te contó lo de sus padres y que tu no estuviste ahí para ella?-atacó astutamente Luna.

-Yo…

Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que se le había roto el corazón. Que se sentía tremendamente culpable y mal, al haber decepcionado a su mejor amiga. El ex Gryffindor incluso llegó a pensar que debería haber suspendido su viaje y haber estado ahí para Hermione. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó en silencio observando el piso de la cocina y no supo por qué razón.

Un par de horas después de que Harry se hubo marchado, Luna decidió que era hora de ocuparse de la castaña. Sabía que era mejor dirigirse directamente al apartamento de ésta ya que la ojimiel no se dignaría a contestarle el teléfono. Después de todo, para eso las mejores amigas siempre tienen una copia de la llave.

Cuando Luna llegó donde Hermione, todo parecía absolutamente normal, salvo por los estruendosos sollozos, provenientes de la habitación de la castaña, que trataban de ser amortiguados. La rubia no perdió ni un solo segundo más y partió a consolar a su amiga. Ésta estaba tendida en su cama, con el rostro escondido entre las empapadas almohadas. Luna, dulcemente, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la castaña soltando y pequeño grito.

-Porque aunque para mi gusto sea un imbécil de primera, es el amor de tu vida.-respondió simplemente la ex Ravenclaw.

-Luna, él no me quiere.-se exclamó Hermione entre sollozos.

-Lamento decirte que por primera vez, te equivocas. Te ama de la misma manera o más de lo que tú lo amas a él.- concluyó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso¿Acaso te lo confesó?-preguntó en tono de burla la ex Gryffindor.

-No. Pero lo leí en su mirada y el silencio ante mis preguntas lo confirma. Herm,-comenzó a decir lentamente Luna- hice un pequeño descubrimiento. Harry no logra dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti se apoderen de su cuerpo porque algo o alguien se lo impiden a la fuerza.

-¿Quieres decir a través de magia?-preguntó inquieta la castaña.

Luna asintió.

-¿Pero quién sería capaz de hacer algo así¿Y cómo?- interrogó impaciente Hermione.

-Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a averiguar, aunque la principal sospechosa me imagino que sabes quien es, por muy cuñada mía que sea. Y tú Herm, eres la única que puede salvarlo. Eres la única que puede impedir que sus sentimientos por ti se sigan extinguiendo, hasta desaparecer.

Y la sola palabra que a Hermione se le vino a la cabeza fue: veneno.

_**Running deep inside my veins**_

_Corriendo por lo más profundo de mis venas_

_**Poison burning deep inside my veins**_

_Veneno ardiendo muy adentro en mis venas_

_**One look could kill**_

_Una mirada podría matar_

_**My pain your thrill**_

_Mi dolor tu ilusión_

-Pero Lunita¿Cómo puedo yo competir con Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Hermione con un suspiro.

-Para eso estoy yo, cariño.

Harry caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. Ya se había hecho tarde y el cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina. Decidió detenerse en la plaza y sentarse a pensar. Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que divisó una silueta que se dirigía hacia él. Harry tuvo que esperar a que la persona estuviera bien cerca para poder reconocer sus rasgos. Era una mujer alta, bastante joven, con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó en voz alta un contrariado ojiverde.

Al comprobar que la mujer tenía sus mismos ojos color esmeralda al ex Gyrffindor no le quedó ninguna duda, era su madre.

-Harry, has crecido mucho. Ya eres todo un hombre, tan guapo como tu padre.-le dijo angelicalmente.

Harry no sabía que contestar, estaba totalmente desconcertado, nunca había estado tan cerca de su madre.

-No te asustes. No vengo a hacerte daño. Al contrario, vengo a ayudarte.-Lily le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo- Dime cielo¿Eres feliz?

El ex Gryffindor dio un respingo ante esa pregunta. ¿Qué si era feliz?

-Por supuesto que soy feliz…mamá.-le costaba pronunciar esa palabra frente a ella-Al fin puedo vivir en paz ya que derroté a Voldemort, tengo un buen empleo, tengo un hermoso apartamento y tengo a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado.

-¿Estás seguro? No suenas muy convencido-observó seriamente Lily- ¿Es Ginny la mujer de tus sueños?

¿Por qué todo el mundo lo seguía molestando con ese tema?-pensaba Harry. "Yo estoy grandecito y sé lo que hago"

Ante el silencio de su hijo, Lily asintió y levantó su delicada mano, llamando la atención de Harry para que éste mirara en esa dirección.

El ojiverde vio como una pareja joven caminaba por el parque pero éste no podía ver quienes eran porque le daban la espalda a Harry. Iban de la mano y parecían muy enamorados y sobre todo felices. Unos segundos después, aparecieron un pequeño niño y una pequeña niña, más o menos de la misma edad, que corrían detrás de la pareja, llamándolos.

-¡Mamá, papá!

El hombre y la mujer se dieron vuelta, sonriendo a la vez.

Harry se sobresaltó. La mujer era Hermione, estaba más bella y radiante que nunca. El hombre, que seguramente sería su esposo, no lo había visto en su vida.

Lily rompió el silencio.

-Hijo, tuviste tu oportunidad. Ese hombre, que está al lado de Hermione, podrías haber sido tú.

-¡No¡La perdí, para siempre!-comenzó a gritar Harry desesperado.

-No, Harry. Nunca la tuviste, nunca la dejaste entrar en tu corazón porque preferiste a Ginny. Ahora, acepta las consecuencias.-eso fue lo último que le dijo Lily.

Y Harry, mientras comenzaba a sollozar, veía como la imagen de su madre, Hermione y su familia se desvanecía.

"La perdí, la perdí para siempre."

Súbitamente, el ojiverde comenzó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba:

-Harry, amor. Despierta. Te preparé el desayuno.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó somnoliento.

-Por supuesto, tontito. ¿A quién esperabas, a Hermione?-se burló la pelirroja.

El ex Gryffindor no se atrevió a contestar. Pero se sobresaltó al sentir los labios de Ginny jugando apasionadamente con los suyos.

_**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
**_

_Quiero besarte, pero lo quiero demasiado_

_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
**_

_Quiero saborearte pero tus labios son veneno de serpiente_

_**You're poison running through my veins  
**_

_Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas_

_**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**_

_Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas_

Y fue ahí cuando Ginevra Weasley lo sintió. Hermione Granger había avivado una pequeña llama, que a Ginny, tanto trabajo le había costado extinguir. Ahora las cosas serían más difíciles. No sólo con Harry, sino que también con la poción. La menor de los Weasleys esperaba que el ojiverde no hubiera encontrado a su verdadero amor, porque si ese fuera el caso, la pelirroja tendría que poner todo de su parte para no perder esta batalla. Y al pensar que podría ser derrotada por la sabelotodo de Granger, un hilo de furia recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

_**One look could kill**_

_Una mirada podría matar_

_**My pain your thrill**_

_Mi dolor tu ilusión_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** holaaa!! un millon de gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y como ven, me convencieron!! aqui esta la continuacion, el segundo capitulo, q espero q les haya dado varias pistas de lo q se viene. No es un gran capitulo porq es de trancision. les gusto el sueño de harry con lily?? y ya van a ver lo q se trae entre manos ginny, y un comentario al respecto de eso, cuando yo deci "veneno" lo decia metaforicamente pero a traves del review de **Maron** se me ocurrio una idea bastante interesante, asi q graciaaaaaas!! y espero q les guste. q hara hermione con la ayuda de luna para llamar la atencion de harry?? quien ganara la batalla ginny o hermione??

muchas gracias a : **magic.twins07, maron, vixo4200, hadita1991, nadiapotter, yamila, consuelo, granger.kl, andrea, tonks1988 y machis** por insentivarme y leer!! y espero q sigan haciendolo!!

y siii harry y hermione al 200 y muerte a ginny weasley!!!(en algun lugar de este ciber espacio q yo pueda descargar mi decepcion hacia la señora rowling)

muchooos besoooos a todoooos!!!! nos vemos en el proximo capiii!

Cam.tz

P.D: me dejan reviews?


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres: En el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido**

_-Pero Lunita¿Cómo puedo yo competir con Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Hermione con un suspiro._

_-Para eso estoy yo, cariño._

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

-¡No me digas que me vas a mandar a un estilista para esos cursis "fashion emergency"!-se exclamó indignada Hermione.

-No, no necesariamente. Eres muy hermosa a tu manera pero si tu quieres se puede hacer.-contestó simplemente Luna.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu maravilloso plan?-preguntó un poco más aliviada la castaña.

-Algo que tomará al mundo y a Harry por sorpresa. Te vamos a buscar novio.-concluyó triunfante la ex Ravenclaw.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por favor! A Harry y menos al mundo le va a causar alguna sorpresa.-se burló la ojimiel.

-¿Tan poca fe te tienes? Es más, yo pensé que confiabas más en mí. Mi plan es bastante elaborado. No es cualquier novio.-Luna puso mucho énfasis en esto último.

-¿Ah no?-interrogó inquieta la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y no te preocupes porque lo tengo todo arreglado. Draco me debe un par de favores.

-¿Draco¿Draco Malfoy?-preguntó realmente alarmada Hermione-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Pues, sí cariño. Tú, Hermione Jane Granger, vas a salir con el famoso actor de cine y soltero más codiciado: Draco Malfoy.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

-¡Harry, amor¿Estás listo?-gritó Ginny desde el baño del apartamento que compartía con su novio.-Yo salgo en un minuto.

Harry no contestó. Esos últimos días no había dormido muy bien. Su madre sólo lo había visitado esa vez en sueños y la angustia de verla otra vez no lo dejaba dormir. No estaba de buen humor pero tampoco tenía ánimos de discutir con su novia así que no la contradijo.

Ginny salió finalmente del cuarto de baño. Se veía radiante con su impecable vestido de color azul profundo que delineaba su figura y hacía juego con el color de su cabello. Éste estaba recogido en un complicado moño que le despejaba completamente el rostro.

-¿Y bien, te gusta?

-Me encanta Ginny, te ves hermosa. Pero me puedes repetir por qué tenemos que ir a la Avant Première de esa película en donde actúa…él.-preguntó un poco irritado el ojiverde.

-Porque mi jefe es el productor de la película y es muy importante para él y para mi carrera que yo esté presente. Además yo quiero que tú me acompañes.-agregó rápidamente la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Ésta bien, pero sólo lo hago por ti.

Y en símbolo de agradecimiento, la menor de los Weasleys, lo besó en los labios.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

-¡No es maravilloso, Harry! El glamour, las luces, los flashes…-se exclamó emocionada Ginny.- ¡Ahí está mi jefe, vamos a saludarlo!

Y sin percatarse, el ex Gryffindor fue arrastrado fugazmente hacia la multitud famosa y los paparazzis. Estuvo mas o menos quince o veinte minutos escuchando conversaciones triviales y dejando que su mente divagara, hasta que de un momento a otro, la multitud se giró hacia la limusina que acababa de estacionar al pie de la alfombre roja. La elegante puerta del vehículo se abrió. De ésta salió un joven alto, rubio, de unos veinte años, vestido con un impecable traje negro que le sentaba muy bien. Tras él, unos delicados pies, calzados en unos hermosos zapatos de taco, se posaron tímidamente sobre la alfombra. Todos los presentes, especialmente Harry, se sorprendieron al ver que de la mano del famoso actor de cine británico Draco Malfoy, iba nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color esmeralda, ajustado a su cintura, con un escote discreto que le daba el perfecto aspecto de inocencia. Ante la mirada atónita del público, la castaña sonrió y así fue como se ganó la confianza y el cariño de todos.

Harry pensaba que seguramente Hermione no lo había visto. Pero él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era cierto que Ginny se veía hermosa esa noche pero la castaña se veía espléndida. Le dolió no ser él, el que la llevara del brazo. Pero la ira hirvió dentro de él al ver como Draco y Hermione se daban un apasionado beso frente a las cámaras.

"¡No puede ser!" "Yo…yo…la perdí. ¡No¡Él me la quitó!"

"**_No Harry, te equivocas. Tú nunca la tuviste, la dejaste botada y elegiste a Ginny Weasley. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz."_**

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**Your cruel device **

Tu cruel artimaña

**Your blood like ice**

Tu sangre como el hielo

**One look could kill**

Una mirada podría matar  
**  
My pain your thrill**

Mi dolor, tu ilusión

-¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?-preguntó nerviosa la ojimiel.

-Perfecto, como siempre-dijo sonriente Draco.

-¿En serio? Nunca había estado frente a tantos paparazzis ni tanta gente. Esto es nuevo pero me alegra hacerlo contigo, es agradable.-agregó un poco más relajada- Por cierto, eres un excelente actor, jugaste perfectamente tu rol frente a Voldemort, hasta yo caí en la trampa. Esto último lo dijo soltando una risita.

-Lamento haber sido tan frío y mala persona contigo. Pero era necesario para que mi papel frente al innombrable fuera creíble, por lo menos funcionó y logramos derrotarlo.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿No crees que es hora de que empieces a hacer tu papel de forma más creíble?

-¿Cuál papel?-preguntó Hermione sospechando sus intenciones, el juego después de todo era bastante divertido.

-Pues, el de ser mi novia.

Y luego de haber dicho lo último, la acercó más a él. La tomó posesivamente por la cintura y acercó lentamente su rostro hasta rozar los labios de Hermione. No perdió ni un solo segundo y ese roce se convirtió en agradable contacto.

"No es Harry-pensó Hermione- nada ni nadie se compara a él. Pero he estado sola, demasiado sola."

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
**

Quiero besarte, pero lo quiero demasiado

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
**

Quiero saborearte pero tus labios son veneno de serpiente

**You're poison running through my veins  
**

Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas

Hermione se dejó llevar, disfrutando del juego de seducción, pensando que después de todo la idea de Luna había sido genial y podría ser que hasta funcionara, era sólo cosa de ver la expresión del rostro de Harry.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

-¿Aló?-contestó el pelirrojo con tono somnoliento.

-Voy a ir al grano, Ron porque si esto es una broma de mal gusto, lo lograron.-gruñó Harry bastante irritado.

-Harry, son las seis de la mañana. ¿Por qué no te calmas y hablamos más tarde?-preguntó tímidamente Ron.

-¡De eso no hablar! Por su culpa no he podido dormir en toda la noche. ¡¿Ustedes planearon lo de Malfoy y Hermione no es cierto?!-explotó el ojiverde.

-¿Te refieres a los dos tortolitos?-mencionó inocentemente el Weasley- No sabía hasta que Luna me lo contó por la noche. Me parece muy bien, Herm merece ser feliz. Ella eligió a Malfoy y tú a Ginny, así todos felices. Y si me disculpas voy a seguir durmiendo.

-¡Alto ahí¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione sale con Malfoy por voluntad propia?-Harry sentía unas enormes ganas de ahorcar al ex Slytherin.

-Si, eso estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Herm y tú nunca tuvieron algo y hace ya prácticamente dos meses desde "tú arrebato de pasión" en mi sótano.-Ron pegó un gran bostezo.

-Bueno, lamento haberte molestado-musitó el ex Gryffindor- Nos vemos luego, saludos a Luna.

Y Harry colgó confundido.

-¿Quién era Ron?

-Harry-se limitó a responder el pelirrojo.

-Me imagino que todo salió tal como lo pensamos.-Luna tenía una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su delicado rostro.

-Por supuesto, Harry reaccionó según lo previsto. Volvamos a dormir.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

Hermione estaba en todas las portadas de las revistas tanto muggles como mágicas, su relación con Draco había causado gran furor y el hecho de que se hubiera convertido tan popular irritaba profundamente a Ginny. Ésta estaba molesta no sólo por aquello. También le preocupaba Harry. La pelirroja al principio se había sentido feliz al enterarse de la relación de la castaña y el rubio pero rápidamente cambió de opinión al percatarse que Harry solamente pensaba en eso. Estaba como ido. Ya no era cariñoso, estaba casi siempre de malhumor y pensativo. Eso significaba sólo una cosa: Hermione iba ganando.

Sin embargo, Ginevra Weasley siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga. La poción corriente que estaba utilizando ya no surgía mucho efecto. Tendría que recurrir a algo más drástico.

Tardó un par de minutos en encontrar el libro indicado. Éste era bastante grande, viejo y estaba lleno de polvo. Las gruesas páginas pasaban y pasaban bajo sus delicados dedos. Hasta que por fin llegó al capítulo que buscaba. La poción era sumamente elaborada y compleja. Una vez que el efecto se produjera, éste sería irreversible. Además, el líquido debía ser utilizado e ingerido una sola vez en la vida.

A Ginny se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Usaría las mismas bases de la poción pero le añadiría "Elixir de extracto de glupocenia". "Sí, esta vieja receta de mi abuela tendría que funcionar. Esto no sólo rendiría a Harry a mis pies, sino que le causaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la causante de todos sus problemas: Hermione Granger."

Al parecer, ser la única mujer de esa generación Weasley tenía numerosas y poderosas ventajas hereditarias.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

Harry recorría las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo. La echaba mucho de menos y le afectaba el hecho de no hablarle, de no verla, de no sentirla. Ya no pensaba en qué es lo que debía hacer: si dejar o quedarse con Ginny. Había decidido dejarlo para más tarde. Primero necesitaba hablar con la castaña.

Unos minutos después la encontró. ¿Simple casualidad o simple destino? Estaba sentada en un pequeño pero acogedor café, en una calle poco circulada. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Se veía hermosa, relajada y feliz. No se percató que Harry se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola, Herm.-Harry trató de formular una cordial sonrisa pero sólo le salió una mueca.

-Hola Harry-repondió naturalmente la castaña- Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo. ¿Y tú?

-Yo, muy bien. Pensé que no me acostumbraría pero me gusta la vida que llevo junto a Draco.

-Ahh…-murmuró el ojiverde.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?

-Es que, para serte franco Herm, necesito que me expliques. Se me parte el corazón verte con él.-dijo finalmente Harry entre lamento y gruñido.

-¡Claro! Ahora se te parte el corazón, cuando yo soy feliz mientras que tú te das recién cuenta que Ginny no te hace feliz.-musitó fríamente la ojimiel- Siempre pensando en ti. Nunca pensaste en mí.

-Eso es mentira, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy confundido, no sé lo que siento.

-¡No me vengas con ese cuento Harry James Potter! Me aburrí de esperarte, me aburrí de ver como se me escapaba la vida ante mis ojos y todo por ti.-explotó la ex Gryffindor.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
**

Oigo tu llamada y es una aguja que pincha

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
**

Quiero hacerte daño sólo por oírte gritar mi nombre

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
**

No quiero tocarte, pero estás bajo mi piel

-Dame tiempo, Herm. Te pido tiempo pero deja a Malfoy, por favor.

Harry posó su mano sobre la de la castaña. El contacto del ojiverde le produjo un escalofrío y las viejas sensaciones de vértigo, de desorientación, volvieron a su ser. Ya no hablaban, las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Todo lo transmitía un mar esmeralda pero ¿Podía Hermione confiar en esos deliciosos y peligrosos ojos? Esa tarde no lo averiguaría porque ya sentía el calor de Harry muy cerca de ella junto con su respiración entre cortada. Y lo inevitable ocurrió. Sus labios se juntaron, buscándose desesperadamente, tratando de no separarse pero de nunca más ser separados el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, algo estaba saliendo mal. Súbitamente, Harry sintió mucho miedo y angustia. Interrumpió el beso tratando de buscar los ojos de Hermione. Pero no los encontró. Éstos habían dejado de brillar.

-¿Herm?-murmuró Harry.

Pero la castaña no contestó. Su cuerpo cayó inerte en los brazos de Harry.

**Running deep inside my veins**

Corriendo por lo más profundo de mis venas

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

Veneno ardiendo muy adentro en mis venas

**One look could kill**

Una mirada podría matar

**My pain your thrill**

Mi dolor tu ilusión

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaa!! aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capituloo. les gustooo??? ojala q sii. espero que lo disfruten y que lo hayan disfrutado. noc si podre actualizar pronto porque estoy muy ocupada con las clases q acabo de empezar pero de todas formas me hice un hueco para ustedes!!

espero q el fic les entretenga tanto como me entretiene a mi escribirlo. Sin más que decir, se despide y hasta el proximoo capiii:

Cam.tz

Un millon de graciaaas por todos sus reviews q me hacen muyyyyyyyyy feliiz! espero sigan leyendo y mandando!!! solo "go"

Bsos!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro¿Puede el amor ser más fuerte?**

_Sin embargo, algo estaba saliendo mal. Súbitamente, Harry sintió mucho miedo y angustia. Interrumpió el beso tratando de buscar los ojos de Hermione. Pero no los encontró. Éstos habían dejado de brillar._

_-¿Herm?-murmuró Harry._

_Pero la castaña no contestó. Su cuerpo cayó inerte en los brazos de Harry. _

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

Harry estaba desconcertado pero más que nada, desesperado. "¿Qué diablos está pasando¡Pero qué diablos!"

-¡Herm, Herm! Reacciona.-intentó suavemente el ojiverde.

Harry no sabía muy bien que hacer y lo peor es que no entendía que había salido mal.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione Jane Granger! Despierta te lo suplico.

EL ex Gryffindor recobró un poco la cordura y comprobó si su amiga seguía respirando. Sí, la castaña estaba desmayada, respiraba levemente. Su vida era una pequeña llama tímida luchando por permanecer encendida.

Harry no perdió mucho tiempo. Enseguida se apareció en San Mungo con el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos. Tenía que salvarla, no se lo perdonaría si la perdía. No podría vivir sin ella y lo sabía. ¿Por qué a Harry le costaba tanto aceptarlo?

En ese momento San Mungo era un hervidero de magos y brujas. Había mucha actividad y eso frustraba aún más al ojiverde. Su aspecto daba lástima. Su hermoso mar esmeralda hacía lo imposible para evitar que una tormenta estallara. Harry trataba de mantenerse firme pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y junto con él se estremecía su frágil y delicada mejor amiga. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor lo miraban con ternura y cierta pena al ver como sostenía el cuerpo de aquella hermosa muchacha al parecer sin vida.

-¡Ayuda¡Un medimago, cualquier persona, pero que alguien me ayude por favor!-comenzó a gritar Harry a todo pulmón.

Enseguida llegó un medimago que al reconocer a Harry y al percatarse de la situación no hizo preguntas y rápidamente se llevó a Hermione para que la atendieran. El ex Gryffindor se derrumbó en uno de los sillones y sin importarle nada, se echó a llorar amargamente. Lloraba por su mejor amiga, lloraba por él y por todos sus errores cometidos una y otra vez.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

Harry se despertó bruscamente. ¿Dónde estaba¿Había todo sido un sueño? Recordó que estaba en San Mungo, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Y lo recordó todo. "¡Hermione!" Trató de incorporarse pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Tránquilo, hermano. Ya estamos aquí.-dijo Ron tratando de expresar su apoyo.

Harry se olvidó de todas sus ridículas peleas y se abrazó a su mejor amigo. Lo necesitaba.

-Cuéntame que sucedió, Harry.-trató de pedir calmadamente el pelirrojo.

-Yo…Yo no sé Ron. Todo fue tan rápido, tan repentino.-musitó aturdido el ex Gryffindor.

-Me imagino. Tal vez podamos ayudarte si nos cuentas todo desde el principio.-respondió Ron.

Harry le contó como se había encontrado con Hermione en el café. Su conversación sobre él, ella y Malfoy. Y Harry le explicó el momento en que la castaña se había desmayado.

-Así que fue culpa de otro de tus arrebatos de pasión.-bromeó el pelirrojo.

A Harry no le parecía gracioso así que solamente se limitó a gruñir. Pero ese simple gruñido se transformó en profunda ira cuando vio que Malfoy estaba en San Mungo conversando con Luna. EL ojiverde se incorporó rápidamente y gritó:

-¡Tú!-estaba apuntando hacia Malfoy-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir acá?!

-Lo siento Potter. Estoy en todo mi derecho ya que Hermione es mi novia.-señaló arrastrando especialmente el "mi".

Harry echaba chispas por los ojos. Sin embargo fue Draco quien tomó la palabra.

-¡¿Y me vas a explicar qué le hiciste a Hermione para que terminara aquí?!

-¿Yo?-respondió Harry con ironía-¡¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste con mi mejor amiga?!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ex Slytherin.

-¿Con qué ahora es tu mejor amiga, Potter¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? Ella merece ser feliz.

-Ja. ¿Feliz contigo? Ni lo sueñes.-escupió Harry aunque algo se le vino a la mente-¡No me digas que la embarazaste, hurón¡Porque te saco los ojos, lo juro!

-¿Y qué si lo hice? Ese no es tu problema.

El ex Gryffindor estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el ex Slytherin pero fueron interrumpidos por el medimago que acababa de entrar en la sala. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo está Hermione¡Dígame que está bien por favor!-repetía alarmado Harry.

-Cálmese señor Potter. La señorita Granger está descansando y estable.

Harry suspiró un poco más aliviado.

-Pero¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Luna.

-La verdad es que no sabría decirle muy bien. Es la primera vez que veo un caso así.

-¡¿No me diga que está embarazada?!- se exclamó Harry.

-No, señor Potter.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- preguntó seriamente Malfoy.

-Al parecer la señorita Granger está siendo sometida a magia muy poderosa, más allá de la magia negra, más allá de nuestra explicación.-expuso lentamente el medimago.

Al ojiverde le costaba increíblemente digerir la información recibida. ¿Más allá de la magia negra¿Más allá de nuestra explicación? Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Pero¿Se recuperará?- interrogó nervioso Ron.

-No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Tenemos que esperar a ver como evoluciona.

-¿Podemos verla?-intentó suavemente Luna.

-Solamente podría permitir la entrada de familiares.

-Sus padres han muerto.-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces creo que podría permitir la entrada del novio, si es que tiene, excepcionalmente. ¿Está aquí?

-Sí, yo.-contestaron al unísono Harry y Draco.

Ron y Luna los miraban divertidos. El medimago los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba de ánimos para que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Después de un rato de pelea entre el rubio y el pelinegro, y la opinión de testigos que estaban al tanto de la farándula, se llegó al acuerdo de que era Draco el que tenía que entrar.

Harry bufó enojado. Ron y Luna lo miraban con lástima y ternura pero a la vez le lanzaban miradas de "te lo dije".

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

-Harry cielo, despierta.

-¿Mmm?

-Harry, soy yo.

El ojiverde abrió lentamente los ojos y se los refregó. ¿Estaba viendo visiones otra vez?

-¿Mamá?

-¿Harry¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo¿Por qué? Mamá tienes que ayudarme, tienes que salvarla.

-Lo siento hijo, yo no puedo hacer eso. Es tu deber salvarla, yo sólo puedo guiarte. El problema es que no me escuchas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Haré lo que sea.

-Harry escúchame bien: sigue tu corazón.

-¡¿De qué me va a servir eso mientras Hermione se está muriendo?!

-Te servirá. Ya verás. La respuesta está delante de tus narices.

-No sé si sea capaz. Todo lo que he hecho ha salido mal.

-Harry, tienes que hacerlo por ella y por ti. Tú eres fuerte y Hermione confía en ti.

-No, puede que no todo. Pero sólo tú puedes arreglarlo.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

La noticia ya recorría todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Hermione Jane Granger, la novia del soltero más codiciado y actor del momento Draco Malfoy había sufrido un terrible accidente de carácter desconocido. Era normal que los muggles no conocieran muchos detalles pero era más curioso que los reporteros mágicos no pudieran explicar mucho a la comunidad mágica. Todos estaban conmovidos, asombrados y estupefactos. Era imposible que los mortífagos hubiesen vuelto, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, los rumores viajaban rápido y diversos magos y brujas ya estaban bastante asustados.

Sólo había una persona que bailaba de felicidad y se reía de las especulaciones ridículas de los periodistas. "¡Mortífagos! Ja, ni que fuera yo la nueva Voldemort"-se reía Ginny divertida. "Y pensar que siempre habían menos preciado a los Weasleys. ¿Quién tiene al mundo muggle y mágico a su merced? Pues yo."-gritaba entre carcajada.

Todo había salido según lo planeado, la poción y el hechizo habían salido a la perfección. Habían comenzado a actuar de inmediato. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su parte, ya que la pelirroja no se habría imaginado que Harry correría a besar tan pronto a Hermione. "Ahí tiene su merecido."

Ginny tenía que poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Se arregló rápidamente, se aplicó un poco más de maquillaje y radiante, se apareció en San Mungo. Ahí encontró a Harry, Ron y Luna, los tres bastante tristes y afectados. "Justo lo que quería"-pensaba la menor de los Weasleys escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Harry, mi amor¡Cuánto lo siento, he venido en cuanto me enterado!-fingió Ginny con pena.

En ese momento el ojiverde no tenía fuerzas para poner resistencia a su novia así que dejó que lo abrazara, lo besara y lloriqueara en su hombro. Total, que más daba…

Ron, a pesar de ser su hermano la miraba desafiante. A él no lo engañaba, Ginny ya no era amiga de Hermione hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué venía justo ahora a lloriquear su accidente como si fueran íntimas?

Por su parte Luna estaba furiosa. No era capaz de lanzarse sobre la pelirroja por ser su cuñada. Necesitó mucho autocontrol porque no podía creer que Ginevra viniera a caer tan bajo e hiciera una escenita tan mal lograda. ¡Por favor! Nadie podía ser tan ciego, salvo tal vez Harry, como para no darse cuenta que algo se traía la hermana de Ron, y eso Luna lo iba a averiguar.

En ese momento entró Draco. Les dirigió una sonrisa amable y le dijo a Harry:

-Está conciente. Si quieres puedes entrar a verla pero trata de no alterarla.

El ex Gryffindor asintió agradecido. Ginny gruñó para sus adentros. "Así que la famosa bruja, Hermione, es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Aunque mejor, entre más lento todo, más doloroso."

Harry entró sigilosa y lentamente a la habitación en la que yacía Hermione. Todavía estaba muy pálida y débil. Tenía la mirada perdida pero se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho. Daba la impresión que cada bocanada de aire que tragaba la iba matando cada vez más. Incluso Harry llegó a pensar que su presencia en la pieza estaba afectando mucho más a la castaña. Era un Gryffindor pero no tenía el valor. Tenía que ser fuerte para ella pero no podía ocultarle su dolor y su miedo. El ojiverde estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir, cuando una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

-Harry.-murmuró con la poca energía que tenía.

-Aquí estoy Herm.-respondió el ojiverde antes de arrodillarse al lado de su cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pero ¿Qué más podía preguntar?

-Tranquilo, seré de carne y hueso pero resisto más que esto.-intentó decir con humor la ojimiel.

-Herm…yo…lo siento tanto.-articuló Harry tratando de contener las lágrimas.-Cuando te desmayaste pensé que te había perdido y…

-Harry, no fue tu culpa. Me trajiste a tiempo, gracias a ti estoy viva.

-Yo, he sido tan tonto, Herm. Siempre has estado ahí y yo me he portado tan mal. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Sí Harry, todos cometemos errores. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos.-dijo Hermione con cariño.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
**

Quiero amarte, pero mejor no tocar

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
**

Quiero abrazarte, pero mis sentidos dicen que pare

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
**

Quiero besarte, pero lo quiero demasiado

-¿Amigos?-Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, amigos. ¿O acaso no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?-preguntó con melancolía la castaña.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero pensé que nosotros…-El ex Gryffindor no pudo terminar la frase. Hermione suspiró.

-Harry…no te confundas. Que yo esté postrada en esta cama no cambia las cosas. Tú estás con Ginny, la quieres mucho y ella te quiere a ti. No les guardo rencor.-dijo dulcemente la ojimiel- Ya te lo dije, yo estoy con Draco, él me hace feliz. Así todo está mejor.

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
**

Quiero saborearte pero tus labios son veneno de serpiente

**You're poison running through my veins  
**

Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas

-Puede que tengas razón Herm-se rindió Harry- Como siempre.

Hermione sabía que era lo correcto pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto¿Por qué Harry se había rendido tan pronto? Tal vez ella sí tenía razón. Sólo estaban hechos para ser amigos, muy bueno amigos. Harry no la quería, ella lo sabía. Sólo estaba confundido porque se sentía culpable que ella estuviera en ese estado. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
**

Oigo tu llamada y es una aguja que pincha

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
**

Quiero hacerte daño sólo por oírte gritar mi nombre

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
**

No quiero tocarte, pero estás bajo mi piel

¿Por qué había cedido tan pronto? "Porque ella simplemente se ha enamorado de Malfoy. Sí, eso tiene que ser. La perdí para siempre, ya no tiene caso. Pero¿Por qué me empeño en rendirme? Ella siempre ha luchado por mi sin embargo yo nunca he luchado por ella. ¿Por qué siento que toda una vida nos separa? No quiero que muera, no quiero que muera por mi culpa."

**Your mouth so hot**

Tu boca tan caliente

**  
Your web I'm caught**

Tu telaraña, estoy atrapada

Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

-Emmm¿Harry? Lamento lo que dije antes, fue horrible por mi parte decir tales barbaridades.

-Yo también lo lamento, he sido un egoísta.

-No Harry, cada uno ha hecho lo que le parecía correcto. Al parecer seguimos siendo unos niños.

-Parece que sí. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry rió de buena gana. "No hay nadie como ella."

-¿Harry¿Herm?-dijeron al unísono.

Se rieron, esa situación les parecía conocida.

-Tú primero Hermione, la última vez nunca me dijiste lo que me venías a decir.-se burló el ojiverde.

-Te eché de menos Harry.

-Yo también, Herm.

**Running deep inside my veins**

Corriendo por lo más profundo de mis venas

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

Veneno ardiendo muy adentro en mis venas

**One look could kill**

Una mirada podría matar

**My pain your thrill**

Mi dolor tu ilusión

-Ahora descansa. Ya verás que mañana ya habrás salido de aquí.

-Lo dudo pero gracias.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, Hermione vio como Harry salía de la habitación, pero no se sintió triste. Al contrario, estaba más animada. ¿Por qué no le había dado la impresión de que todo era una despedida?

"Porque la estoy recuperando"-se dijo Harry.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaaaaaa!! volvii con otro capituloo!!! les gustoo? lamento haberme demorado tanto pero estas ultimas dos semanas fueron horribles.

Este capitulo es bastante importante. Por lo menos nuestros dos tortolos se arreglaron. Ahora hay q ver q van a hacer?? hay q ver cmo va a reaccionar Ginny. Hay q ver si se va a recuperar hermione. Estos capitulos yo los llamo capitulos de transicion pero no se imaginan lo importantes q son. bueno, espero q les haya gustadoo. espero sus lindo reviews. por ciertoo muchisimas graciiaaas!!! me han hecho muy feliz con todos los que he recibidoo, de verdad!! un millon de gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

Un saludo para: 

Caroline Potter Evans, Consuelo, Nicole, Jessica, Danae A.Lise, Lygher, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Stellar Hime, Mica-prongs,Anacahona, Janet Granger y

Magic.Twins2007.

Nos vemos en el proximo capituloo!

Cam-tz


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco: Decepciones, lágrimas y verdades**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado¿Segundo, minutos, horas? No lo sabía. Desde el incidente que perdía fácilmente la noción del tiempo. ¿O era que estaba simplemente obsesionado?

Es que ya no podía seguir luchando contra su razón, no después de lo que había pasado ni de lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, él nunca había sido especialmente bueno interpretando las señales ni los sentimientos del resto. Le era increíblemente difícil seguir su corazón. ¿Ni siquiera lo podía hacer por ella? El problema es que no estaba seguro.

Había pasado prácticamente todos los últimos años de Hogwarts tratando de olvidarla. Y lo había conseguido, por lo menos eso había creído. Ginny era estupenda¿cierto¿O eso se había propuesto creer? Se había distanciado, se había vuelto frío y ya no se preocupaba por ella. Ella, esa castaña que siempre le había quitado el sueño y ahora lo hacía con más insistencia e intensidad. ¿Por qué no quería sentir lo que sentía? Porque estaba asustado. ¿A qué le temía? Voldemort ya estaba derrotado, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo o eso él creía. Harry Potter, al parecer había encontrado un nuevo enemigo. Esta vez uno sin rostro pero siempre presente, en sus pesadillas, en sus pensamientos, dentro de él, fluyendo por sus venas. No lo podía ver, pero lo podía sentir. Ahí, impregnado en su ser, siempre latente cuando pensaba en Hermione. Le urgía estar con ella. ¿Por qué le quemaba el hecho de no tenerla cerca? Y ahora, luego de todos esos meses, la extrañaba. Meses de odio, de impotencia, de borrar la imagen de la castaña, imaginar que no la había conocido. ¿Había sido su reencuentro, todo por el sótano de la casa de Ron? Tenía que ser aquello. Desde ese momento que se cuestionaba todo lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? Ella le había dado todo pero él a cambio la evitó. Incluso Harry pensaba que se habían mandado las señales correctas. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pues el ojiverde estaba confundido, muy confundido. Varias veces durante la semana había pensado dejar a Ginny, pero algo o alguien se lo impedían. Es más, a Harry le daba la sensación de que la pelirroja lo sabía y se preocupaba por salirse con la suya. El ex Gryffindor estaba cada vez de peor humor. Ginny le hostigaba, lo tenía cansado. No era la misma. ¿Qué le había pasado¿Dónde había quedado esa espléndida Ginny¿Era ella quien había cambiado o era que al lado de la castaña, la hermana de Ron no alcanzaba para compararlas? Por más vueltas que le daba, llegaba al mismo lugar.

Harry se sentía egoísta. En realidad sabía que lo había sido. "Yo, yo, yo y me estúpido yo. ¿Y el Yo de Hermione donde quedaba¿El Yo de Ron y Luna donde quedaba? El ojiverde se percató que había cambiado a Ron y a Hermione por Ginny. ¿Tan débil había sido? El ex Gryffindor estaba convencido que él no valía la pena. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que largarse, irse rápido. Esa era la única manera de solucionarlo todo. Así sus seres queridos dejarían de sufrir, especialmente Hermione que luego de casi dos semanas seguía en San Mungo. Era extraño, los medimagos no lograban encontrar explicación a su enfermedad. Pero el mayor problema era que la castaña nunca se estabilizaba. Harry estaba convencido que su presencia la desequilibraba. El ojiverde sentía que cuando él entraba en esa pálida y deprimente habitación, el cuerpo de la castaña comenzaba la batalla. Había momentos en que se veía radiante, feliz. Y otros en los que parecía que lo peor podría ocurrir. Hacía cinco días que Harry no la iba a ver, para no hacerla sufrir, y ahora que estaba decidido a partir no sabía si debía despedirse.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Luna caminaba frenéticamente por las calles de Londres. Era mediodía en un nublado domingo. Sin embargo, las grises nubes no lograban desanimar a los alegres transeúntes que opacaban con sus entretenidos colores tan aburrido clima. La ex Ravenclaw intentaba mantenerse serena, pero en el fondo era muy difícil. ¡Y con razón! Luna tenía en mente demasiados panoramas para su domingo que tener que ir a hablar con su cuñada, Ginevra Weasley. Pero la rubia sabía que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, Ginny había cruzado todos lo límites posibles. Luna echaba chispas por doquier. No era posible que la hermana de su Ronnie fuera tan despiadada, sobre todo hacia Hermione. La ex Ravenclaw iba a poner a Ginny en su lugar, costara lo que le costase.

Tomó aire, mucho aire y tocó el timbre. Unos segundos más tarde, Ginny abrió la puerta. Se veía estupenda, siempre arreglada y perfumada pero eso sólo le comprobaba a Luna lo plástica y superficial que la pelirroja podía llegar a ser. La hermana de Ron tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, que ni siquiera la interrupción de "su querida cuñada" podía borrar.

-¡Luna, qué sorpresa! No te esperaba. Lo lamento pero Harry no se encuentra.-dijo Ginny con una muy fingida amabilidad, mientras proseguía a cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

Afortunadamente, Luna fue más rápida y logró evitar que la pelirroja la cerrara.

-Naturalmente que Harry no está. Fueron con Ron muy temprano a ver como sigue Hermione, que por si se te olvidó está en San Mungo.-contra atacó la ex Ravenclaw fríamente- De hecho he venido a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh, si claro. Ponte cómoda.-escupió la pelirroja con una mueca- Lamento tanto lo de Hermione, es una pena.

-¡Ay Ginny por favor! Conmigo no hace falta fingir. Sabes perfectamente que no te da pena, es más, no puedes ocultar la enorme felicidad que te produce.

La menor de los Weasleys se puso completamente pálida. ¿Podía ser cierto? No, imposible. ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Ay querida!-agregó sarcásticamente Luna.- ¿Dije algo que te incomodó? Pues aunque te cueste creerlo, lo sé todo.

-¡Ja! Que tonterías estás hablando Lunita¿No me digas que Malfoy te lavó el cerebro?-respondió nerviosa Ginny.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! No tengo paciencia en este minuto. Malfoy no me lavó el cerebro pero si me enseñó a diferenciar a los malos actores de los buenos y la verdad es que tu cariño, como actriz te mueres de hambre.

A la ex Gryffindor le comenzaba a hervir la sangre. ¿Quién se creía Luna para llegar a su casa y tratarla de esa manera?

-¿Acaso no crees que no sé tu pequeño secreto?-se exclamó triunfalmente la rubia.

-Tú…, no, tú no puedes…-La pelirroja no podía articular palabra.

-Pues sí que puedo. Es más, soy una de ellas. Pero yo no empleo mis poderes de la misma forma cruel y vil que tú.-dijo Luna orgullosamente.

Ginny estaba perpleja. ¡Vaya su suerte! Esto tenía que ser definitivamente una mala pasada.

-¿Por qué crees que mi lazo con Ron es tan fuerte? No es porque yo haya usado una de esas pociones con las que mantienes a Harry a tu lado o tratas de matar a mi mejor amiga, sino porque vengo de la misma clase de familia que tú.-Prosiguió tranquilamente la rubia.

-¿Tú también eres la única mujer de la generación elegida¿Heredaste los poderes de tu abuela?-Preguntó muy nerviosa la hermana de Ron.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Como ya dije, yo uso mis poderes de una manera absolutamente noble y honesta, como originalmente debería ser.

-¡Largo¡Fuera de mi casa!-gritó desesperada la pelirroja.

-¿O qué¿Me vas a lanzar un maleficio que obviamente puedo contra arrestar? No me muevo de aquí hasta que me escuches con atención. ¡Deja en paz a Herm! Déjala ser feliz con Harry. ¡Ni el más letal veneno podrá matar el verdadero amor que se tienen! No voy a descanar hasta encontrar lo que está matando a mi mejor amiga. Mientras, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer porque te estaré vigilando. Tendrás noticias mías pronto cuñadita. Y no trates de huir porque tengo los medios para encontrarte. Fue un placer verte y conversar contigo. Me fascina que nos llevemos tan bien.

Dicho esto, Luna salió rápidamente del infernal apartamento, dejando a Ginny completamente aturdida. La rubia estaba muy satisfecha, había logrado el efecto deseado. Pero éste era sólo el primer paso, todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Hermione llevaba en San Mungo un poco más de dos semanas y todavía no se recuperaba. Tenía la sensación de que le ocultaban algo, algo importante. La castaña estaba demasiado agotada como para patalear por explicaciones. Se encontraba acostada, mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Luna entró tímidamente en la habitación.

-¡Hola Herm¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó dulcemente la rubia.

-Pues, mejor que ayer.-respondió sin mucho ánimo la ojimiel.

Luna suspiró, esto iba a ser bastante difícil.

-Herm, me imagino lo duro que debe ser todo esto para ti. Sentir que se te quema el cuerpo, que eres inútil, pero sigues respirando. Estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarte pero esto se nos ha salido de las manos.

Luna trató de regalarle una cálida sonrisa, Hermione se la agradeció y rompió su coraza para abrirse a su mejor amiga.

-Yo…Luna, jamás me había sentido así. Tan ignorante, débil, impotente, soy una carga.

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más. Estamos aquí porque luchamos por ti, como tu has luchado por nosotros.

A Hermione se le escapó una lagrimilla.

-Herm, yo sé que esto va a ser difícil pero yo sé que tu prefieres saber la verdad.

La castaña asintió, Luna siguió hablando.

-La razón por la que los medimagos no te pueden curar es porque estas siendo sometida a magia antigua especializada, que va más allá de la magia negra. Lo sé porque yo soy una de las herederas de esos peculiares poderes que sólo se dan en pocas familias del mundo mágico. Hay personas que la emplean para el bien y otras que la usan para causar daño. En tu caso, alguien ha creado un poderoso hechizo o poción que te están matando.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Magia antigua especializada? Jamás había leído sobre algo parecido. ¿Quién podía ser tan vil y cruel para hacerle algo así?

-Hermione, escúchame. Yo voy a descubrir ese hechizo o poción y lo voy a contra arrestar. Te vas a curar, te lo prometo, sólo tienes que tenerme un poco de fe.

-¿Luna? Tú… ¿Sabes quién es?

La ex Ravenclaw inspiró hondo.

-Ginny.-murmuró.

-¿La hermana de Ron?-gritó la castaña.

-Lo siento, Herms.

La ex Gryffindor era muy valiente. Sin embargo, sintió que no había esperanzas, que ya no había nada que hacer. Maldijo el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry. Maldijo su debilidad. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Todo esto era por el ojiverde, no había otra razón por la que Ginny estuviera haciendo algo semejante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se sintió vencida.

ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

Hacía ya un par de horas que Luna se había marchado. Hermione se sentía afortunada por tener una amiga como ella. Solamente lamentaba hacerla gastar tanta energía y hacerla sufrir de esa manera por su culpa. La castaña había permanecido sollozando silenciosamente, recostada en la misma posición, observando el vacío.

Unos minutos después sintió que unos pasos se acercaban. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se reincorporó.

-¿Permiso, puedo pasar?-preguntó una familiar voz masculina.

-Por supuesto.-respondió la ojimiel tratando de recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se siente la Gryffindor más valiente y fuerte que yo he conocido?-dijo dulcemente Draco Malfoy, depositando unas rozas en la mesita de noche de la castaña.

-¡Draco, son preciosas! Pero no hacía falta. Siempre que vienes me traes flores, si sigues así te vas a quedar en la ruina por mi culpa.-le reprochó la ojimiel.

-¡No digas tonterías!-bromeó el ex Slytherin quien se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por unos minutos y se entristeció.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Herm.-Le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano.-Eres una gran persona, mujer y amiga. Yo te traté muy mal, no quise hacerlo. Ahora me necesitas y yo quiero tratar de reparar el daño hecho.

Hermione se sentía como una estúpida comenzando a llorar a cada minuto pero no lo podía evitar, le dolía demasiado. Draco lo notó y dulcemente le fue secando lágrima tras lágrima.

-¿Luna te contó, verdad?-preguntó suavemente el rubio.

-¿Tú también lo sabes?-contestó Hermione con otra pregunta.

-Herm, no te preocupes. Tú te vas a curar, vas a salir pronto de aquí y todos sabrán que eres la bruja más valiente, fuerte e inteligente del mundo mágico.

Hermione soltó una risita. Draco siguió hablando.

-Yo sé que tú amas a Harry. Pero hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos. ¿Lo pasamos bien juntos, no?

La castaña asintió y le regaló una sonrisa.

-He estado muy solo, tú has estado muy sola. Mi casa es demasiado grande para mí. Necesito alguien que me ayude a mantenerla y sobre todo a disfrutarla y compartirla conmigo. Soy exigente, esa persona requiere muchos requisitos.

La ojimiel reía divertida.

-¡No te rías! Porque encontré a la persona que cumple con los requisitos. Y esa persona eres tú. ¿Hermione, cuando salgas de San Mungo, te casarías conmigo?

La ex Gryffindor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Draco Malfoy le acababa de proponer matrimonio¿Draco Malfoy, la quería a ella, Hermione Granger como esposa?

-¡Oh, Draco! Lo que dices es muy dulce, la verdad es que no podría negarme porque sé que Harry no me ama pero no te puedo hacer esto, no te puedo herir de esta manera. Yo de todas maneras sé que voy a morir antes de salir de aquí. Me queda poco y lo siento.

-No Hermione, ya verás que no. Yo te voy a cuidar y te prometo que cuando salgas te voy a hacer completamente feliz.

Sin embargo, en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un agitado Ron que había entrado corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Hermione, carta, Harry, despareció, lejos, no dijo!-trataba de decir Ron entre bocanada y bocanada de aire.

-A ver Weasley cálmate porque aquí nadie entiende nada.-dijo Draco con paciencia.

Ron tomó aire y trató de serenarse.

-¡Harry me dejó esta carta!-se exclamó mostrando un pequeño sobre blanco.

-¿Y que dice?-preguntó Hermione con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Herm, lo siento, Harry se ha ido. Se ha marchado, lejos. No dijo donde pero escribió que era lo mejor para todos. Que él ya había causado suficiente daño y no quería seguir haciéndolo.-terminó de decir Ron.

Esta vez Hermione no lloró. Esta vez algo en la castaña murió.No habían lágrimas que expresaran lo que era sentirse abandonada por segunda vez, por el hombre que más amaba en su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Holaaa! para compensar la tardanza de la vez anterior subo este capitulo. Espero q les haya gustado. Verdad que Luna es idola??! Verdad q Draco es un amor??!(no me maten los pro H/Hr!!! yo tambien soy una de ellos lo q pasa es q tenia q escribir un fic donde Draco fuera adorable.)

Y pues que le pasa a Harry?? Denle tiempo, esta confundido y no sabe q hacer. En el fondo, él tambien sufre los efectos del veneno ya que no se si entendieron cuenta pero es él el que lo tiene dentro...se podría decir que a través de la enorme union que tiene con Hermione esta se ha "contagiado" pero a mayor escala, ya que el proposito de Ginny era ese. Suena demasiado descabellado??!

Como dice mi mejor amiga "las cosas pasan por algo". Así que no crean que este es el final. Tenemos mucho H/Hr por delante.

Muchisimas gracias por leer y dejarme reviews! me hacen muyyyyy feliiiz!!! y para agradecerles me hice un tiempito y escribi el capitulo.

Muchos besos!

Cam-tz


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis: La última noche**

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Hombres, mujeres, niños, muggles, magos y ancianos.

"Entre más desapercibido pase mejor".

**_¡Atención, todos los pasajeros del vuelo 847 con destino a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, por favor abordar el avión! _**

Harry suspiró, esa era su vuelo. Tomó sus maletas y caminó por el aeropuerto para abordar su avión. Había decidido irse lejos, donde el pasado no lo persiguiera y pues que mejor que irse a otro continente y más encima una isla. Además la manera muggle de viaje le fascinaba. Suspiró y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para poder dejar todo atrás. De pronto, sintió que una suave y cálida mano lo detenía. "Harry, no me dejes" susurró una voz y todo se desvaneció. El ojiverde se volteó rápidamente pero ahí ya no había nadie. Quiso avanzar pero no podía, era más fuerte que él. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Qué había pasado? Y fue en ese instante de vacilación que una cabellera rubia se abrió paso entre la multitud para correr echando chispas hacia Harry. Se paró en seco frente al ex Gryffindor y sin vergüenza alguna gritó:

-¡Harry James Potter¡¿Me puedes explicar qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

-¡Luna, qué sorpresa! Pues yo este verás, yo me tengo que ir.

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

-¿Perdón?-preguntó atónito el pelinegro-Yo estoy bastante grandecito como para saber lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer.

-¡Pfff¿Tú, grandecito?-dijo Luna con sarcasmo- Tú nunca vas a crecer. Parece que me equivoqué sobre ti. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de darle la espalda de esa manera a Hermione. Disculpa haberte molestado.

Una vez dicho esto, la ex Ravenclaw dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Luna, espera!

La esposa de Ron tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había dado resultado.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Tú sabes algo más sobe este asunto¿verdad?

-Y hasta que por fin te diste cuenta que esto no es una mera casualidad.-contestó aliviada Luna.

_**¡Atención, último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 847 con destino a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, por favor abordar el avión! **_

Harry suspiró, miró por la ventana el cielo azul lleno de nubes y se preguntó que debía hacer en ese minuto. Al parecer el cielo lo había escuchado y la respuesta se dibujo fuerte y clara en su mente.

Luna lo observaba con mucha atención, este era el momento clave, el decisivo. Si Harry soltaba sus maletas y dejaba ese avión partir sin él, no habría nada que lo detuviera. Que detuviera el curso natural del destino que estaba siendo alterado por Ginny. La rubia lo miraba dudar, sonreír, volverse melancólico o poner una mirada soñadora. Hasta que unos minutos después Harry había tomado una decisión. Tomó firmemente sus maletas y caminó enérgicamente en dirección hacia uno de los mostradores donde sería atendido por una señorita de impecable uniforme azul marino. Luna suspiró con una pizca de rabia pero más bien pena por haberse equivocado, haberle creado falsas expectativas a su mejor amiga y por haber creído que tenía el suficiente poder como para hacer frente a su cuñada. Dejó escapar una lagrimilla y caminó lentamente hacia la salida sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry. Una vez que salió a la calle se preocupó de buscar su auto y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

La rubia abrió la puerta de su Peugeot de color rojo, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se tomó unos minutos para observar como el vuelo 847 despegaba rumbo a Nueva Zelanda.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Luna golpeando el volante.

Sin embargo, algo la incomodaba y no era precisamente el dolor en su muñeca derecha. La ex Ravenclaw tomó aire y se volteó hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Qué!- le dijo Harry divertido- ¡¿Acaso pensaste que los iba a dejar aquí, llevándose toda la diversión, mientras yo me aburro con los neozelandeses?!

Luna no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo…¿Pero si él…, el avión, despegue, maletas?

Al parecer Harry no era un completo imbécil.

-¡No nos vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más¡Me oíste, nunca!-se exclamó Luna abrazando al ojiverde.

-¿Y bien? Tienes que contármelo todo porque estoy ansioso por ponerme manos a la obra.-comentó alegre y decidido el ex Gryffindor.

El antiguo Harry Potter estaba de vuelta y ya no había veneno alguno que lo detuviera.

**ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0**

Ron estaba realmente angustiado. Primero, Harry se iba así, de repente, sin siquiera avisar. Realmente desconocía a su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había creído capaz de actuar así. Ron estaba muy conciente que Harry tenía una cierta debilidad extraña hacia Hermione pero nunca pensó que todo esto llegara a tal extremo.

Luego, la reacción de Hermione. El pelirrojo había pensado que la castaña armaría un escándalo, algún tipo de pataleta¡algo! Pero¡no! Resulta que la ojimiel solamente se había dedicado todo ese rato a observar silenciosamente el cielo azul lleno de nubes. Ron junto con Draco habían decidido dejarle tranquila, darle su espacio.

Y finalmente para colmo de toda la situación, Luna, su esposa había desaparecido. Con este lío, los turnos para estar en San Mungo y mantener sus respectivos trabajos, Ron y ella no se veían desde la mañana anterior.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo un par de semanas!

De pronto, Ron se sobresaltó. No podía ser, tan poco tiempo en San Mungo y ya veía cosas que no eran. Porque ver caminar a Luna con cara de preocupación y a Harry absolutamente furioso, que se suponía tenía que estar en alguna otra parte del mundo no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

"Definitivamente es San Mungo o es que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Malfoy."

Sin embargo, Ron comenzó a cuestionarse si todo esto era una visión cuando se encontró cara a cara con Harry y el pelirrojo se sorprendió de su reacción…

El ex Gryffindor se lo esperaba, de hecho sabía que se lo merecía, incluso pensó que sería más fuerte. ¿O es que ya no había golpe que le brindara su mejor amigo que fuera más doloroso que lo que sentía por dentro? Su nariz rota en ese instante era la más insignificante del mundo si se comparaba al daño que le había causado a Hermione, su Hermione. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego¿Cómo se había dejado manipular por Ginny?

Ron miraba extrañado a Harry.

-¿Por primera vez en varios años te doy un puñetazo como la gente y tú no haces nada al respecto?-chilló indignado el pelirrojo Weasley.

Harry levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Ron y encogerse de hombros.

-Me lo merezco.-musitó simplemente el ojiverde.

-¡Hasta que por fin has entrado en razón!

-Agradéceselo a tu señora esposa.

Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ron me disculparás pero un día de estos, muy pronto, voy a matar a tu hermana.

Ron se puso primero rojo, fucsia y luego verde. ¿Matar a su hermana?

-¿Acaso con un puñetazo no te bastó y quieres la revancha? Porque no estoy para bromas Harry.

-Déjamelo a mi Harry, yo le explico.-dijo dulcemente Luna guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Así que más encima te andas secreteando con mi esposa a escondidas mías!

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada. ¡Qué absurdo sonaba todo aquello! Luna le envió a Ron una mirada asesina. Al parecer Harry no era el único que había recuperado sus viejos hábitos.

**ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0**

Harry estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Aún más inquieto y nervioso que aquella noche.

**Flash Back**

_Era una hermosa y cálida noche de luna llena ya que el verano prometía llegar pronto. Sin embargo, cierto ojiverde estaba bastante ansioso, angustiado, nervioso y melancólico. Y tenía sus buenas razones. Él era tan solo un muchacho de diez y siete años y ésta podía ser su última noche. Así que decidió recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts, cada rincón del castillo y sus alrededores como un posible adiós. Sonaba triste pero eso era, un adiós. Harry quería llevarse un buen recuerdo de Hogwarts si moría. Estaba sentado en el húmedo césped, pensando mientras observaba las tranquilas aguas del lago cuando sintió una presencia. Se volteó y ahí estaba, como siempre, cuando la necesitaba. _

_Hermione se veía hermosa esa noche. Su última noche con ella. Sí, porque él moriría pero Ron y ella vivirían por él. Porque ese era su destino¿verdad?_

_Harry no podía quitar los ojos de su mejor amiga. Aunque fuera de noche, podía distinguir cada parte de la castaña ya que la luz de la luna estaba ahí para ellos. _

_-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto, deberías estar descansando?-dijo con cierto reproche Hermione aunque en el fondo, le alegraba haberse encontrado con él, a pesar de que siguiera con Ginny._

_-Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí a estas horas. Mañana será un duro día.-al decir esto último, Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos. Esos ojos que le producían tantas sensaciones nuevas y deliciosas pero que muy dentro de él sabía que eran peligrosas._

_Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de su mejor amigo¿Por qué Harry la hacía sentirse de esa manera¿Por qué la razón le permitía el paso al corazón y le daba la sensación de estar tan indefensa?_

_-No podía dormir y se me ocurrió que tal vez…-Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar._

_Harry la estaba mirando de manera muy extraña._

_-Yo tampoco podía dormir…_

_-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó de repente Hermione- Perdona esa fue una pregunta estúpida._

_-No, está bien. Sí, tengo mucho miedo Herms. Pero no es miedo a enfrentarme a Voldemort. Tengo miedo de que me falte tiempo, de morir antes de que…_

_-¡Harry James! No voy a permitir que pienses que vas a morir.-le reprendió la castaña conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Herm, hay que ser realistas…las posibilidades de que yo sobreviva son pocas._

_Hermione no aguantó más. Sabía que Ginny era la novia de Harry, sabía que ellos dos se querían pero era verdad, esta era la última noche así que sin importarle nada se lanzó a los brazos del ojiverde, fundiéndose con él en un anhelado abrazo._

_-Tranquila, no llores._

_-Yo…Harry no podría soportar que te fueras y no regresaras._

_-Herm, mírame. Yo nunca te voy a dejar._

_La ojimiel abrazó más fuerte a su mejor amigo sin imaginarse el dilema por el que pasaba en ese momento éste._

"_Yo sé que Ginny es mi novia, yo la quiero. Pero no lo soporto más, yo necesito hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde"._

_-Herm-susurró el ojiverde al oído de la castaña._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Qué harías si quieres hacer algo que sabes que es arriesgado pero que después podría ser demasiado tarde y te arrepentirías de no haberlo hecho?_

_-Pues simplemente lo haría tontito.-rió Hermione._

_Harry sonrió, era ahora o nunca. _

_Hermione se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella. Era aún mejor que en sus sueños. ¡Harry Potter la estaba besando por primera vez en su vida! _

_Harry estaba feliz y se sentía completo. Besar a Hermione era tan especial y a la vez delicioso. Sus labios eran tan puros y suaves._

_Inconcientemente, los dos agradecían a la luna esta hermosa noche, su primera y última noche._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora se sentía estúpido, otra vez un adolescente, al no saber como entrar a la fría habitación de San Mungo.

"Es ahora o nunca" Se dijo, divertido al recordar que hace unos años se había dicho lo mismo.

Lentamente, giró la manilla de la puerta, tanteando el terreno. Harry se entristeció al ver la imagen de su mejor amiga. Se veía ida, triste, ausente y el brillo de sus ojos al verlo no estaban ahí porque Hermione sólo se dedicaba a mirar fijamente el techo. "Herm. yo te voy a salvar la vida, de la misma forma en que tú salvaste la mía."

-Herm…-pero no hubo respuesta.

Harry se acercó aún más y se arrodilló al borde de la cama, tomando la fría mano de la castaña.

-Hermione, soy yo Harry.

Y al escuchar ese nombre, Hermione pareció reaccionar. Se incorporó en la cama y miró sin expresión alguna al ojiverde. La castaña se deshizo de las sábanas que la cubrían, provocando que el ex Gryffindor se levantara alejándose un poco. La castaña, desobedeciendo las órdenes de los medimagos, puso un pie fuera de la cama y luego el otro. Dio un par de pasos hacia Harry pero el último fue en falso y se tambaleó pero el pelinegro estaba ahí para recibirla en sus brazos. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione por fin pudo llorar.

Al principio comenzó a sollozar lentamente para luego ir subiendo la intensidad.

-¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías¡Esta ya es la segunda vez que rompes la misma promesa!

-Lo sé Herm. Yo…yo no sé como he podido hacerlo. Lo siento tanto pero más que nada yo te amo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. ¿La amaba¿Se lo estaba diciendo¿Era verdad?

Harry sabía que no la había convencido y había solo una forma de hacerlo. Se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Hermione retrocedió. El ojiverde sabía que eso ocurriría.

-Tranquila, esta vez no pasará nada.-le susurró al oído.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro¿Cómo sabes que no va a pasar lo mismo que la última vez?

-Por eso mismo, porque ahora estoy seguro, ya no es tan sólo un impulso.

La besó. Pero este beso era sincero, puro y sin ninguna gota de veneno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos y todaas!! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo y que personalmente me facina! Harry volvio y entro en razón, espero que entiendan porque era importante que primero tuviera que pasar por una crisis existencial. Luna sigue siendo idola ajajjajaaa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! y lamento decirles que estamos llegando a los capitulos finales...y siii lo siento pero esto en algun momento va a terminar. Pero no se preocupen porque ya tengo otro fic en mente pero primero tengo que terminar este y el otro que tengo pendiente.

Y para aclarar sus dudas esto es un H/Hr y Hermione **no** se casa con Draco. ya veran que papel tiene él en este historia.

Sin darles mas la lata me despido y les agradezco sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me llenan de ganas para actualizar rapido.

muchos besos!

Cam-tz


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete: El libro y el espejo**

Era una hermosa mañana. Una de esas en que el sol llega con más fuerza que nunca, una de esas mañanas especiales que quedan grabadas y que permiten experimentar la sensación de que todo saldrá bien. Fue por eso que Ginny despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó para desayunar y luego tomar una ducha. La pelirroja estaba radiante. Se había salido con la suya, Harry se había ido lejos de Hermione y no sería problemas para la hermana de Ron ir a buscarlo porque de ella no se podía esconder. Antes de terminar de preparar sus maletas, se tomó unos minutos para admirarse en su enorme espejo.

"Espejito, espejito: Dime quien es la bruja más hermosa e inteligente del mundo."

No hubo respuesta. Ginny repitió su pregunta. Esta vez si recibió respuesta pero no la que esperaba. El apartamento de la pelirroja llegó a tambalearse al recibir la sonora carcajada proveniente del objeto mágico. La menor de los Weasleys estaba furiosa. "¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

Súbitamente, todo se quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, el espléndido y majestuoso espejo mágico, que todas las mañanas reflejaba la belleza de la pelirroja, se volvió completamente negro. Unos segundos más tarde, éste volvió a simple vista a la normalidad. La ex Gryffindor se acercó y depositó la palma de su mano sobre el frío vidrio. Al instante, su cuerpo fue poseído por una energía desconocida. Se sentía débil, todo le quemaba y se encontraba absolutamente inmóvil, no había manera de librarse. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un chillido de dolor. Todo se detuvo.

Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, no supo como pero había quedado de espaldas al espejo. Se volteó lentamente. Esta vez no pudo gritar, estaba demasiado impactada, anonadada, asustada y perpleja. Lo que ahora reflejaba el espejo no era la hermosa y seductora pelirroja que había tenido en sus garras todos estos años al famoso mago Harry Potter. En el vidrio se encontraba la imagen de una mujer con el cabello largo, añejado, y de un color grisáceo sin brillo alguno. Su postura no tenía gracia, estaba un poco más encorvada y no se mantenía en pie con ese aire de superioridad. Ginny se llevó las manos a su rostro y se lo palpó para comprobar lo que estaba viendo. Ya no había rastro de ese suave y delicado cutis de antaño. Éste había sido remplazado por un sin fin de arrugas y en donde antes habían estado unas hermosas cejas ahora había una línea delgada prácticamente invisible. Pero lo que más asco le provocaba era esa horrible y vergonzosa verruga en la punta de su nariz. La ex Gryffindor no aguantó más y se tumbó a los pies de su espejo a llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Golpeando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía ahora su alfombra. Maldiciendo a todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Gritándole a su libro de hechizos y a su espejo que le devolvieran su juventud…

-Ya es bastante tarde para lamentarte¿No crees Ginevra?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Vine a admirar la obra de arte en que te has convertido querida.

-¿Tú…?-Ginny temblaba-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Debo admitir que tienes habilidades pero ya sé por qué el sombrero seleccionador no te puso en Slytherin.-Se burló Draco.

Ginny sólo se limitó a gruñir.

-Así que felicitaciones. Tu plan salió de maravilla. Eres una anciana patética de unos setenta años, te quedaste sola en el mundo, sin mencionar que Potter no se subió a su avión y es la causa de que estés en este estado.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Comenzó la hermana de Ron pero demasiado aterrada como para continuar.

-Exacto. A Hermione la vienen de dar de alta, tuvo una impresionante recuperación luego de que volviera con Harry.

-¡No! Draco, Draquito-suplicó la pelirroja- Tienes que ayudarme. No dejes que el libro se salga con la suya, no quiero morir.

-Eso lo deberías haber pensado antes y no haberte cegado por la envidia. Un Slytherin siempre se mantiene frío, calculador y no se deja llevar por los sentimientos por eso te convertiste en Gryffindor. Eres mediocre y débil.-Le escupió con asco el rubio.

-Ellos no serían capaces de dejarme morir, son demasiado inocentes y buenos.-Contraatacó la antes pelirroja.

-Podría ser. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, soy el único que conoce tu situación actual junto con tu cuñada. Además es magia antigua que sólo puede ser manejada por brujas. No te puedo ayudar. Por cierto, Luna te mande un mensaje.

Draco le tendió el sobre.

-Oh, lo siento. Se me olvidó que ahora necesitas lentes para leer. ¿Quieres que la lea por ti? Dice así:

_Querida cuñadita:_

_Lamento no estar ahí para acompañarte en este momento tan difícil. Sin embargo tienes suerte porque Malfoy fue muy amable y se ofreció como voluntario para consolarte. Supongo que estás en buenas manos ya que Narcisa Malfoy conocía muy bien este tipo de magia. Es verdad que Draco no tiene los poderes ni el derecho a usarla pero está bien entrenado. A pesar de que todos suframos mucho con tu pérdida, especialmente mi Ronnie, necesitamos que el mundo esté libre de la copia barata en versión femenina y sin seguidores de Voldemort. No tengo remordimiento de conciencia, el código mágico no me permite hacer nada por ti, además la culpa es tuya. Espero que nos mandes una postal desde donde sea que vayas a parar._

_Mis condolencias, querida_

_Luna_

-Bueno, creo que Luna lo ha dicho todo. ¿Quieres que le transmita alguna respuesta en tu nombre Ginny?

Silencio absoluto.

-Vamos Ginny que no puedo perder mi tiempo. Tengo una conferencia de prensa a la cual debo asistir, cartas de admiradoras que contestar y películas que debo terminar de filmar. ¡Ginny mujer por Merlín!

Sin embargo, Luna nunca recibiría su respuesta porque Ginevra Weasley ya no respiraba.

En sus últimos minutos de vida, el hechizo siguió haciendo efecto sobre la ex Gryffindor por lo que su cuerpo siguió envejeciendo. A medida que Draco leía, Ginny iba envejeciendo. Se le vinieron rápidamente cinco, diez, quince años encima. El libro de hechizos cobró su alma y el espejo su hermoso y joven cuerpo.

**ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 **

-¡Ron!-Gritó desde la cocina Luna-¡Ronald Weasley¡¿Acaso estás sordo¡Hazme el favor de abrirle la puerta a Herm y a Harry que yo con esta panza colosal no me puedo mover!

-Ya cariño, no te alteres.

-¡Herm! Menos mal que llegaste, parece que últimamente eres la única que la pueda mantener tranquila. Los siete meses de embarazo deberían tenerla cansada pero parece que producen el efecto contrario. ¡Es impresionante!

-¡Te escuché Weasley!-Agregó al instante la rubia bastante ofendida.

-Mejor vamos a dar un paseo Ron, antes de que Luna cometa algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir con ese amenazante cuchillo.-Dijo divertido Harry.

-Luna relájate. ¿No ves que tienes al pobre Ron con los nervios destrozados?-intentó suavemente Hermione.

-Ya, perdón. Pero es que tener mellizos, con siete meses de embarazo ya no es agradable. ¡Deberían apurarse en salir!

-¿Y la población masculina dónde quedó?-Preguntó un recién llegado rubio.

-Dando un paseo.

Luna enseguida, desafiante, le mostró su cuchillo con el que estaba cocinando.

-Ah…ya veo. Creo que repentinamente también me dieron ganas de estirar las piernas. ¡Suerte Herm!

**ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 **

-Así que su valentía Gryffindor fue vencida por una Ravenclaw embarazada.-Se burló Draco.

-Veo que no somos los únicos hurón.

-Ya, tranquilos, estoy de su lado.

-Y ¿Cómo se siente el futuro padre?

-Malfoy, mejor no preguntes.-Dijo Harry mirando la cara de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces¿Cómo se siente el futuro padrino?-Le preguntó Malfoy al ojiverde.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.-Respondió con una sonrisa Harry.

Súbitamente Ron salió de su trance.

-¿Malfoy padrino de uno de mis Weasleys? Voy a matar a Luna.

Draco no entendía de qué hablaba Harry.

-Ron tranquilo. Luna no le ha pedido eso a Malfoy. De hecho soy yo el que le pido a Malfoy ahora.

Ron abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-¡Embarazaste a mi mejor amiga!

-No hermano, todavía no.-Respondió Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo.-Se rindió Ron.

-Serás lento Weasley o convertirte en padre realmente te tiene mal. No ves que lo que quiere Potter es pedirme que sea su padrino de bodas.

-¡No¡Harry James Potter¡Te decidiste y le vas a pedir a Hermione que se case contigo!-Exclamó feliz Ron, olvidándose de cómo lo había tratado el ex Slytherin.

-Si. No sé como pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta antes que Herms es la mujer para mí. No te ofendas por no pedirte que seas mi padrino, pero pensé que con los mellizos que vienen en camino, el humor de Luna y todo, no quería molestarte.

-Está bien, entiendo perfectamente. Además el hurón se lo ha ganado.-Dijo Ron abrazando a Harry.

-¡Uy chicos por Merlín qué se pusieron sentimentales! Se supone que la embarazada aquí soy yo.

-Además que tanto está cuchicheando ustedes tres.-Constató Hermione- A mí no me engañas Harry.

-Ya verás Herm, no seas impaciente.-Agregó Harry al instante, guiñándole un ojo a los ojos presentes.

-Si Herm, dejemos que Luna alimente primero a su pequeño ejército.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada.

-De eso ni hablar. He esperado demasiado tiempo para este día y para escuchar lo que Harry tiene que decir para seguir retrasándolo.-Luna había adivinado enseguida de que se trataba todo.

-¿Retrasar qué cosa?-Preguntó inocentemente la castaña.

-Retrasar el momento en que pueda compartir el resto de mis días contigo. Retrasar el momento en que me hagas el hombre más feliz de la Tierra y que me des la oportunidad de hacerte la mujer más feliz. Retrasar cada segundo que me sirva para reparar todos mis errores. Porque yo no quiero seguir esperando y por sobre todo no quiero que tú sigas esperando. ¿Hermione Jane Granger te casarías conmigo?-Terminó Harry bastante nervioso.

-Es lo único que he querido que me preguntes desde que salí de San Mungo.-Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-¡Por favor Potter! Ya te rebajaste al nivel de Weasley. Por supuesto que es un sí. Permiso Hermione, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Draco Malfoy tu padrino de bodas.

-Encantada de conocerlo.

-¡Pero qué aburrido eres Malfoy¿Por qué no te buscas una novia?-Dijo un poco celoso Ron.

-Porque eso simplemente no es para mí. La vida de un hombre casado es aburrida monótona y rutinaria, sobre todo si uno es actor.

-Se agradece el comentario.-Refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-Para eso están los amigos.

**ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0 Fin ºo0ºo0ºo0 ºo0ºo0ºo0**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Holaaa! perdon por la demoraaa pero es q el ultimo mes ha sido un caos! el colegio me mantuvo muy ocupada, fue el matrimonio de mi prima y luego mi cumpleaños. No tenia nada de tiempo para dedicarle al fic.

Llegamos al final! les gustoo?? Estuve mucho tiempo pensando el final adecuado para ginny y este gano. q opinan ustedes, espero no haberlos defraudado? yo creo q le di una buena dosis de sufrimiento a la arpia. mas encima humillada por draco y por luna. idolos!

les gusto el final q les di a nuestras parejitas? espero q si. no me maten por dejar a draco solo pero por mas q pensaba no habia ninguna persona q pudiera convencerme o q los dejara tambien contentos a ustedes!

Un millon de gracias por todos los reviews q me mandaron a lo largo de todo el fic, por leer y por todo. Espero q lo hayan difrutado tanto o mas q yo.

No se preocupen q en poco tiempo recibiran noticias mias pq tengo una nueva idea de H/Hr en mente! y cmo estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo para darle forma!

Muchos saludos y besos. Gracias otra vez.

Nos leemos.

Cam-tz


End file.
